Warlock's Final Moments
by mellarkfan121
Summary: Set in 3x01. After Merlin has been missing for 2 days, Arthur and the knights set out on a search to find the young warlock. They find him chained up in a clearing... barely alive. Will Merlin survive? What will Arthur do? Will magic be revealed? READ TO FIND OUT! Rated 'T' for blood.
1. Chapter 1- Finding Merlin

**Hey! So this is my first Merlin story! this is just a sort of thought I had while watching episode 3x01 of Merlin. Enjoy! :)**

**Arthur POV-**

The knights and I have been searching for my dear man-servant for almost two hours now. Where could the idiot have gone?

Earlier that day, I had gone barging into Gaius' Chambers, demanding for Merlin to get his ass out of bed and actually get some work done today. Gaius looked worried and said that Merlin had been missing for two days now. I immediately rounded up some of my best knights and set out not too long after.

"Sire", Leon said, mentally shaking me from my thoughts.

I looked around and found we were in a clearing. Not only that, but there seemed to be a person in the middle, rolled on their stomach.

I put my hand up, signaling for my knights to heed while I checked out the mysterious man. Climbing down off my horse, I slowly walked towards the figure, noticed that he was bound tightly in silver chains, and seemed to be gasping for air.

As I kneeled down in front of him, I also noticed the thorn from the tail of a Serket stabbed into his mid-back. I quickly pulled it out, for it was deadly poisonous, and rolled the man onto his back.

Startled by the sight, I jumped back and gasped, "Merlin!"

Merlin just muttered, "Ar-thur," slowly in response. He was very pale, and indeed gasping for air. I tried to pry the chains off him, but they seemed to only get tighter.

"Ma-gic," Merlin uttered quietly.

"Magic?" I repeated uneasily. Merlin merely nodded. "Merlin, who did this to you?"

"Mor-gouse," he breathed out.

"Mor_gouse_ did this to you? God I hate that woman. It's okay, we're going to get you out of here." I turned, and just as I was about to order a knight to help me, I heard Merlin.

"No Arthur."

I swirled back around to face him. "W-what do you mean?"

"Not enough time." He spoke slowly.

"No," I shook my head in detest, "N-no. No, no, no. We'll bring you to Gaius, he'll help you."

"Listen to me," Merlin stated, blood now pouring from his nose. "You are the Once and Future King of Camelot Arthur," by now, all the knights had gathered around, "You are destined to bring magic back to Camelot and unit the kingdoms of Albion."

"But-," I started, but was cut off by Merlin.

"Shut up." the knights and I chuckled. Even when dying, he still finds a way to make us laugh. "I _know _you will be a better king than Uther, and I k-know-" Merlin suddenly coughed up a spurt of blood, "that you will treat the people of Camelot with more respect than your father ever has."

There were now tears welling up in my eyes from the words Merlin just spoke, and from how much he seems to believe in me.

"I-I n-eed to tell you something Arthur," Merlin said, looking slightly worried.

"Okay," I nodded.

"I'm a-" Merlin swallowed, "I'm a warlock."

My eyes widened. Feeling somewhat betrayed, I said, "N-no. You-you're just Merlin!"

"Arthur, please listen," I nodded, "have you ever heard the name 'Emrys'?"

_Emrys..._

"Yeah. Apparently he's the most powerful sorcerer around here."

"I-I am Emrys." Merlin stated, looking into my eyes.

Not wanting to believe him, I exclaimed, "Don't be ridiculous Merlin!"

"Let m-me show you." Merlin looked around. Suddenly his eyes glowed yellow and, not too far to my right, a pile of leaves was set on fire as if by... _magic._

Stumbling backwards, I caught my breath, and couldn't believe the sight before me.

_Merlin is a Sorcerer!?_ I thought to myself.

I managed to get out, "Merlin!?"

"I'm s-sorr-" But he never finished his sentence.

Confused, I looked at Merlin and saw blood coming from his mouth. He was even more pale than before, and his body started shaking violently.

All too early, the shaking stopped and my man-servant's body went limp. I watched in horror as Merlin's eyes rolled back in his head and Merlin's breathing came to a halt.

"M-Merlin!" I yelled, grabbing his chained body and trying to shake him awake. "Merlin wake up!" But he did not.

Each knight kneeled down before him, bowed their heads and quietly uttered a series of prayers.

I let the tears from my eyes fall and land on Merlin's face.

Even though he may have been a warlock, Merlin was still my best and closest friend. In fact, he was my only friend, and now he's... _gone._

I screamed and yelled to the sky, "Morgouse you will pay for this!"

* * *

After the knights and I dug Merlin a grave and said our farewells, we headed back to Camelot, depressed and without speech.

We were going to find Morgouse, and avenge Merlin, one way or another.

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks so much for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**If any of you like the Hunger Games, Harry Potter and/or Percy Jackson, I would in-courage you to try reading some of my other stories. **

**Thanks!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	2. AN

**Okay, so originally this story was only supposed to be a one shot, but I was wondering if u think I SHOULD make it a full story? Although it wouldnt be a long one, maybe 5/6 chapters at the most. Let me know what u think! Thx!  
**


	3. Chapter 2-Footprints

**Hey! Guys! Thanks for those of you who reviewed my first chapter, it means a lot. And wow! I bare;y have any chapters and I already have like 953 views, thx guys! Anyways, what will Arthur do when he finds Morgouse? IF he even finds her? Will the knights help? What about Morgana? Hmm...**

**Enjoy!**

**Arthur POV-**

As we rode back to Camelot, I couldn't help but feel that a piece of my heart was now missing. Merlin had always been there, opening my curtains in the morning with his routinely "Rise and shine!", tagging along on my outings, cleaning up for me, even saving my life a couple times here and there. Yes, I have noticed once or twice, but I decided it was best to keep quiet. I never thought of Merlin as a Sorcerer, especially not the Great 'Emrys', but then again, I never thought of Merlin as any sort of talented man. He was just too much of an idiot.

As we reached Camelot, I jumped off my horse, and gave his reigns to a servant who took him away. The knights were giving my worried and depressed looks, and I saw Gwen rushing down the stairs towards myself.

She noticed our glum faces,looked around, and finally noticed... no Merlin.

I could see her holding back her tears and trying to stay strong. She questioned, "What happened?"

I just walked passed her, and into the castle.

**Gwen POV-**

"What happened?" I asked Arthur, noticing Merlin's absence. Arthur just ignored me and walked up the castle steps. I quickly looked towards Sir Leon and gave him a questioning look.

He put on the best straight face he could muster, stood straight and said, "Merlin is dead."

I stumbled backwards, and started to sob. Running back to the castle, I tripped on a step, picked myself up, and continued on.

I threw the doors open to Arthur's chambers and noticed him quietly crying and staring out his window, the way he always does when he is upset or worried, or both. Arthur looked at me and I ran into his arms, buried my head in his chest, and soaked his shirt with my tears. Arthur stroked my hair with his fingers, and I felt a couple tears hit the top of my head.

After a couple minutes, Arthur's back stiffened and he said, "We're going to find Morgause and avenge Merlin."

"I'm coming with you," I stated with full confidence.

"No, it's too dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt." Arthur replied instantly.

"But-" I started to protest.

"No. I've lost Merlin. I can't lose you too." Arthur said once again.

* * *

**Arthur POV-**

A couple hours later, the knights and myself set out on our embark to find Morgause and claim revenge. We were told by another knight, that she was spotted in Cenred's lands.

Gwen hurried down the steps, and rushed towards me. She still wasn't happy that she could not come with us, but she would not oblige. "Be careful Arthur," she told me, as I was about to climb on to my horse.

"I will," I stated, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

I mounted my horse, motioned the knights to go, and headed off.

* * *

After a few hours of riding, we settled down for the night, and set up camp.

"Sir Leon, take Sir Gordon and go find twigs for the fire," I ordered.

They nodded and walked off.

While the wrest of the knights were getting the food ready to cook over the fire, and setting up the bedding, I adventured around for a while. I did not stray too far, but just enough that I was not in sight.

Suddenly I stopped, finding a pair of footprints on the ground leading away. I followed them, and found a cave. Just as I was about to enter, two men came from the sides, and one man jumped from the cave top.

I pulled out my sword, and head butted one, then kicked the others out from underneath their feet, but another man had appeared unnoticed and hit my head from behind. I fell to the ground, and saw a man, but behind him was someone with long blonde hair. Then everything was swallowed in blackness.

**Uh oh! Who was the blonde one? What will the knights do when they find their master missing? Hmm...**

**If any of you like Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or the Hunger Games, plz check out some of my other stories!**

**See that little button below? Click it and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	4. Chapter 3- Morgouse

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Arthur POV-**

As I regained consciousness, I looked around the room and saw brick walls, sacks of flour, mice scurrying around, and what looked like a cell door. Instinctively, my body shot up and I leaped to my feet. I was in a jail cell with a tiny window near the top, giving me just the tiniest bit of sunlight. I ran to the door and shook the bars all the while yelling, "Hello! Is anybody there?"

I heard laughing in response and swiveled my head to the right. Appearing out of the dark, misty shadows was Morgause. **  
**

"Morgause..." I grumbled under my breath.

"Arthur Pendragon, long time no see. Oh, but where is your precious friend? Ah, but it doesn't matter now does it? After all, he was_ just_ a man servant." She smiled wickedly.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed, trying to reach her throat through the bars.

She threw her hands up and body suddenly froze. "Ah ah ah, that wouldn't be nice now would it?"

I struggled against the magic placed on me, but could not succeed.

_Where am I? Where are the knights? Have they noticed my absense yet? How long have I been here? _Questions kept flooding my mind, while I glared at Morgause.

"Now sleep dear Arthur. _Sleep._" She waved her hand once again, and I felt my self falling into a peaceful slumber as I hit the ground.

* * *

**Leon's POV-**

As Sir Gordon and I returned with the fire wood, I felt that something was wrong. Looking around, I counted to make sure everyone was there.

_Sir Gordon,_

_Sir Frank,_

_Sir Merek,_

_Sir Gregory,_

_Sir Frederick,_

_Arthur... where was Arthur?_

"Where's Arthur?" I questioned.

"He went on a walk about ten minutes ago," Sir Merek stated.

"He should be back by now..." I muttered to myself. "Sir Frank, come with me. We're looking for Arthur." I stated.

He nodded, placed his equipment on the ground, and followed me out of the clearing. We saw a set of footprints that must have been Arthur's, and followed them. After a couple minutes, we reached a cave. Looking at the ground, I saw multiple footprints and it was hard to make out which on belonged to the King. Sir Frank and I ran back to camp and yelled, "Arthur's been kidnapped! Pack up camp!"

They all looked shocked, but quickly put everything away. After everything was packed and ready, we headed back to the cave, and followed the trail of footprints.

* * *

**Arthur POV-**

After I regained consciousness, once again, I found that I had been moved. I was now in big chamber of some sort, filled with paintings, towering glass windows and a throne in the middle of the room. I stood up and looked around for Morgouse. She was standing by the door, and started slowly making her way towards the throne.

"Ah, so our hero finally awakens," she stated as she sat down.

I ran towards her, but was immediately frozen for the second time today. "Now, now, my dear Prince, what did I tell you early?"

I just glared daggers at her, completely ignoring the question.

"Anyways, I have a special surprise for you." She smirked. "Come in."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the door opened. A figure came in; I could not make them out at first, for they were in the shadows, but eventually saw them. His black hair as messy as usual, wearing his blue shirt and brown jacket, followed by his red neckerchief... _was Merlin._

**Wait what? How is Merlin there? He's dead... Hmm... Leave me your thoughts!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	5. Chapter 4- Merlin?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I had a bit of writer's block and I went on vacation. Enjoy!**

**Arthur POV-**

"Merlin!" I cried with joy, forgetting everything else during those few, blissful seconds.

_He's alive!_ I thought, _but what's he doing with Morgause...?_

Merlin just ignored me, and kept on walking towards the wretched witch standing before me. Morgause smiled, as Merlin took his place standing next to her. Confused I slowly said, "Merlin...?" Merlin locked eyes with me, but remained silent. As I looked into those eyes that I used to know so well, I noticed something different. They were no longer the familiar blue orbs, but dark, black ones concealed in darkness.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?" _I yelled at the blonde.

"Just a few... modifications" She replied, beholding a smirk, "But why would you care? He's just a lowly servant, his life meant nothing to you. His only importance was to clean your clothes and feed you meals. You never showed him any respect. Not like I have."

**Merlin's POV (1 day ago)-**

I cautiously opened my eyes, to find a beautiful young woman with golden locks resting on her shoulders. After I had rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I stood up, grasping hold of a pole next to me.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" I questioned, wanting answers.

"You are at my castle, I am Morgause, and you, my dear friend, are Merlin." Morgause replied.

"Merlin?" I repeated.

Morgause nodded.

Stumbling backwards, I pestered, "What do you want with me?"

Care plastered on her face, she stated, 'I mean no harm. I just wish for your assistance. First of all, let me explain: You were murdered, you see, by Prince Arthur of Camelot. I", she gestured to herself, "have brought you back to life, so you can help me kill the Prince, while receiving your revenge in the process."

She waited for my answer. "I- I was murdered?" I questioned, uneasily.

Morgause, once again, nodded.

"But why!" I exclaimed, "What have I done to offend some one!"

Morgause chuckled, "You have done nothing wrong Merlin, but let me tell you this: if you join me in this fight for victory and revenge against Camelot, you will be respected by others, you will have not a fear in the world, and you will help me lead this fight. What do you say? Will you join me?"

I pondered this for a moment...

"Yes."

**Arthur POV (Present time)-**

"You've never shown respect for him! I have! Now tell me! _WHAT. HAVE . YOU. DONE. TO. HIM!?_" I screamed.

"Excuse my interruption, but who is this man, my lady?" Merlin questioned.

My heart fell at his statement.

_He doesn't know who I am..._

Morgause smirked, and faced him. "This, my dear Merlin, is _Arthur Pendragon_."

Merlin's eyes turned from calm to furious. "_YOU!_" He yelled, stabbing a finger in my direction. He was about about to start forward, when Morgause calmly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, Merlin. It is not the time for that... _yet_."

"The time for what! What have you done to Merlin!" I bellowed. "Stop this! Please!" I was begging now.

"Stop what?" She mock questioned, "I've only brought him back to life... after he was murdered by you." She smirked.

"Murdered... by..." I mumbled, processing her words. His dark eyes, the anger at the mere mention of my name, his want to murder me... it all made sense now. "You've poisoned his mind!" I stated loudly.

Placing a hand atop her heart, the witch replied, "Why would I ever poison his mind? He just wants his rightful revenge. Guards! Bring him back to the dungeons!" She yelled.

I felt two strong hands grab my shoulders and drag me from the room. "I'll kill you for this!" I screamed at her.

The last thing I saw before exiting the room, was Merlin stepping forward, placing an arm protectively in front of her, and yelling, "No! You won't kill another person!"

* * *

I was ruffly thrown into the dungeons once again, and sobbed my heart out, mumbling to the ground between sobs.

"He thinks I murdered him... he wants to kill me... he's with Morgause..._what am I going to do?!_"

**Merlin POV-**

As I watched Arthur being dragged from the hall, I tried to scream to him to help me, that I know it was Morgause that killed me, not him; that nothing he's seen is my doing. It's like I'm trapped in my own body, watching as some else takes over. I can see everything, hear everything, feel everything, smell everything, taste everything; but I can't say or do anything about it.

_Please don't give up on me Arthur._

**OOOOOH! Cliffy! -ish. lol Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with school and I went on a vacation too. I'll try my best to update soon!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	6. Chapter 5- Magic

**Hey! So, as promised, I'm updating as quick as I could! Here it is! **

**Leon POV- **

After following the tracks for about a day, we reached a castle. Sir Merek grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"This is Cenred's castle..." He mumbled.

I nervously looked back to the castle and saw guards posted everywhere, demon birds flying above, and the front gates had bars upon bars in front of them: impossible to penetrate.

"We'll climb the walls. Arthur wouldn't give up on us." I stated.

The knights nodded. We moved to the trees, slowly making our way towards the castle.

**Arthur POV- **

I was staring at a bland wall that a mouse was scurrying up, when I heard bustling from my cell door. I swiveled my head in said direction and noticed Merlin standing there, glaring at me.

I shot up to my feet and rushed towards him, grabbing the bars.

"Merlin! Please, listen to me! I never killed you, that was Morgause! I would never hurt you! You- you're my best friend! You may have magic, but I don't care! Please! Snap out of it!" I pleaded.

**Merlin POV- **

I know Arthur! I know what you say is true! You're my best friend too! Thank you for accepting who I truly am. It hurts me to see you l like this: begging. It hurts to know that I'm the one who caused it all. If only I hadn't followed Morgana to the woods... then none of this would have happened.

This is all my fault.

And I couldn't do anything to fix it.

**Arthur POV- **

Suddenly, something completely unexpected happened. Merlin's new and improved dark eyes... flickered blue. I blinked and looked again, but they were back to their constant black. It was like it never happened.

Merlin staggered backwards, holding his head in his hands. "What kind of sorcery is this!" He yelled in my direction.

I just blinked at the scene. What _had _happened?

**Morgause POV- **

I followed Merlin down to the prison cells, knowing, of course, where he was headed, to make sure he didn't kill Arthur just yet.

Hiding behind the wall, I peeked over at the two and heard Arthur pleading.

"-You may have magic-"

So the boy has magic?

... this new found skill of his could be proved useful...

I was about to walk away when I heard a shuffle of feet. Quickly turning back, I saw Merlin stumbling backwards with his head resting in the palms of his hands.

"What kind of sorcery is this!" He yelled at the Prince.

What had happened?

Merlin turned my way, so I quickly 'flashed' out of the room. Moments later, I appeared standing in my sister's chambers at Camelot.

"Sister", I quietly whispered, approaching her.

Morgana jumped, turning to face me.

Placing a hand atop her heart, she let out a sigh of relief, "Sister, I'm sorry, you scared."

"I am sorry, but I have some surprising and yet, very good news for you." I stated.

"What is it?" She witch questioned.

"Our dear friend Merlin, possesses a magical ability."

_"WHAT!?"_ She screamed.

"Yes, I overheard Arthur talking to him about it, and how he still accepts him. He even calls the serving boy his 'best friend'."

"Arthur accepts magic..." Morgana mumbled to herself. "Wait a minute! Arthur's secret protector is Emrys. Emrys is said to be my destiny and doom. He always stops me from getting to Arthur... what if _Merlin_ is Emrys!" She cried with joy, "Yes... it all makes sense now!"

"Now, now, sister you mustn't get your hopes up. Who knows? Maybe he is? Maybe he isn't? Only time will tell. Besides, it would be very useful indeed to have the most powerful warlock of all time, on our side. Wouldn't it?"

"Yes." Morgana nodded.

"Good, now that we have that established, let us go speak with our dear, magical friend, shall we?"

We smirked and disappeared in a smoky cloud of glittery grey.

**Leon POV-**

We just pulled the last of our knights over the castle wall, and sneakily slipped passed the guards, injuring one here and there, making our way to the dungeons. Just as we were about to open the door to said place, it opened.

And out walked... Merlin?

**Two chapters in one day! I feel accomplished! lol So what will happen to the knights when they figure out Merlin isn't, well... _Merlin_? Hmmm... and what about Morgause and Morgana? You gotta wait to find out!**

**Please try out my other 2 Merlin stories if you haven't already! **

**And please vote on my poll! Thanks!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	7. Chapter 6- Breaking Free

**I'm back! Woo hoo! Finished all my exams! I'm so proud of myself for having straight A's all year and getting honour roll all 3 terms! Enjoy! **

**Leon POV-**

Stopping dead in my tracks, I gasped, "Merlin?!"

Merlin looked at me, and replied, "Uh, yes? How may I help you, sir?"

I was taken aback at this comment. What on earth does he mean? And why is he acting so calm? I mean, he was dead! What is going on?

"Merlin... you-you're supposed to be dead..."

Suddenly Merlin's eyes filled with fire. "Are you saying that you helped the Prince of Camelot murder me!"

"What? Wait, no. Why would I do that? Arthur never even killed you! That was Morgause! What's going on Merlin!" I pestered.

"Guards!" Merlin yelled down the hall.

"What! Merlin! What in Camelot's name are you doing?"

"Guards!" He yelled, louder this time.

Six bulky men came barreling down the corridor and each grabbed a knight, pinning our arms behind our backs and placing rusty old pairs of manacles upon them.

"They are in league with Arthur Pendragon. Take them to the dungeons." Merlin stated firmly, like he was... in charge.

The guards nodded and prodded us down the stairs. Cenred's duneons were much more foul than Camelot's. Walls seemed to be ever so slowly crumbling, mice were scurrying over our feet, the area stunk of horse dung, and the cells were very dirty. We passed by weeping prisoners of different kinds: men, women... children. They all looked so broken, like all hope and light had faded in their worlds. But the worst part of all? At the end of the rows upon rows of cells, was a cell holding, none other than Arthur. The guard holding my arms opened the barred door next to the prince's and we were thrown carelessly inside.

"Sir Leon!" Arthur yelled, rushing to his feet and stumbling towards us. There was no wall between our cells, just more bars.

"Your majesty!" I cried, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Leon," He said hastily.

But the thing was... he didn't look fine. He looked the opposite of fine. He looked broken, confused, lost, angry, hurt. Like he was trying to find the missing piece to an unfinished puzzle, but just couldn't do it. He looked like his best friend had betrayed him right before death and then had some how risen from the dead as if he were a different person which... he had. Which reminded me:

"Arthur? What happened to Merlin? I thought he died. Then we ran into to him and he called the guards on us, saying... saying we helped you _murder _him."

Arthur quietly whimpered for a moment then replied, "Morgause has somehow brought Merlin back and has him under her control. She's made him to believe that I was his murderer, not her. And I just don't know what to do!" Tears were falling down his cheeks. I felt pity for him, no one had really ever seen him cry before, he always did it when he was alone, or with Merlin, never in front of anyone else. Merlin always helped him get through his toughest times, to let him know that he was never alone in his battle for Camelot, for trust, for friendship, even his battle against sorcery. And Merlin was a sorcerer all along. But now... Merlin wasn't there to help him. No, he was Morgause' minion now. "It just... hurts to know that your best friend died before your very eyes. And then the joy and happiness of realizing he's some how alive again, but then... the hurt when you realize he's different, and- and evil." He choked at his last words.

"Sir..." I was truly at a loss for words at the moment, "I- I don't know what to say."

But none of us knew that as we were talking, Merlin was at the top of the dungeons stairs... eaves dropping.

**Merlin POV- **

I was listening intently to the Prince's conversation with his knights. The evilness in control of me was outwardly smirking, but I wasn't. I was feeling remorse and sadness for all that Arthur is going through because of me.

"Arthur..." I said, then stumbled backwards from shock. For it was _I_ who had just spoke. Me, not Morgause' Merlin. And I hadn't been able to use my own mouth since I had 'died'. Evil Merlin had too much control over me.

But, it seems, I was finally breaking free.

**Well, sort of a cliffy. Hope you all enjoyed the chappie! I'll try to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 7- Visit to the Dungeons

**Hey! Here's and extra long chapter for you guys! Enjoy. :)**

**Merlin POV- **

I was breaking free. Finally. Ever since I heard how much Arthur cares for me, I've been trying harder and harder to break free and reign control again. And luckily, it's been working. But the 'evil' Merlin, still has more control.

I was currently sitting on my bed, when I glittery, grey puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Once the smoke had vanished, there stood Morgana and Morgause.

I jumped from my bed and bowed down on one knee before, stating, "My Ladies."

"Hello Merlin. We have a matter of urgency we wish to discuss with you." Morgause explained.

I stood up, "What is it, Lady Morgause?"

She looked to Morgana and nodded. Morgana reached inside her robes and pulled out a gleaming silver blade. I looked her confused, and quick as light, she threw it at me.

My magical instincts took over and I muttered, "_Deténgase_." The blade clattered to the ground. "What is the meaning of this, my Ladies? What have I done wrong?" I asked.

Morgana stumbled backwards, shock written across her ashen face. Morgause smiled and replied, "You have done nothing wrong Merlin, we were just being sure of ourselves before we made any assumptions."

"Assumptions about what?"

"You have magic."

I, myself, realized the dreadful occurrence that just took place, but the other half of me didn't.

"Yes," I nodded, agreeing.

"How long have you had magic?" Morgana pestered, regaining her posture.

"I was born with it." I replied calmly.

Morgana choked, "You were _what_?"

"I was born with my magic. Magic is me." I repeated.

Morgana looked to Morgause ghastly, who was looking at me curiously and nodding.

"Have you ever heard of a warlock going by the name of Emrys?"

Morgana stared at me curiously.

I opened my mouth to speak, then shut it immediately. _If you have any sort of intelligence in you, you'll keep your mouth shut. _I thought to my other half. Evil Merlin seemed to understand._  
_

"I am saddened to say I have not my Lady." I replied searching her face for any sort of reaction or emotion; but her face remained impass

The two of the nodded. "I see, well Merlin. You may go see the murderer in the cells if you like." And with that, they left the room the same way they entered. Soon all that was left was me, my bed, and the stuffy air around. I decided to get some fresh and headed down to see Arthur, as I was allowed.

As I walked through the halls of the castle, I passed by servants who were delivering clothing and trays of food to others within the building, and sorcerers practicing their magic.

I soon reached my destination at the dungeons and headed down the stone stairwell. Once I had reached the bottom, I made my way down the rows upon rows of cells to where Arthur and his companions were being held. I passed by children, men, and women; all wearing the same facial expressions. Terror.

I arrived at said cell to find Arthur facing away from me and playing with something in his hands. Leon nudged his shoulder and pointed towards me. Slowly, Arthur turned. Once he saw me, he scrambled to his feet, grasping hold of the bars separating us. "Merlin!"

Reflecting off his eyes, could see my own hollowed black ones staring at him.

"Merlin please! You need to snap out of it! She'll kill you! Morgause will use you for whatever she needs you, then she'll send you back to the dead; we have to get out of here!" Arthur whispered yelled, gathering a few of the prisoners' attention.

There had been a dull pain at the back of my head ever since I had laid my eyes on Arthur a few minutes before. Now it was growing stronger by every second that he spoke to me. Soon it was too much to handle. I doubled over and threw my head in my hands, crying out from the pain. "Stop it!" I yelled angrily, "Stop speaking!"

Arthur, seemingly taking this moment of weakness as an advantage, continued on. "Merlin, you have to fight it. Whatever spell she's placed on you, you must fight it. Please, Merlin. Try, for me."

I screamed, falling to my knees. The pain was unbearable.

**Arthur POV- **

Merlin was on his knees and screaming. He held his head tightly in both his hands. Merlin gave one more scream and arched his back backwards. Suddenly, he leaned forward, breathing heavily. Merlin lifted his head up to me, and I stared in shock. Slowly, his black eyes were changed back to their original blue.

"Arthur? Please, help me. I- I can't take it anymore." His voice was weak and broken.

'Merlin! Dear god, you're okay-" I broke off as Merlin screamed again and his eyes changed back to black.

"Dammit." I swore under my breath.

Merlin gritted his teeth and muttered angrily, "Enough." He stood up and glared at me through his dark hallowed eyes, "Enough of your stupid talk. Merlin is gone, he will never come back. Stop trying for something that will never happen." Then he left.

I turned around to face my knights and slid to the floor again, shaking my head slowly in disbelief.

_I won't give up on you Merlin. _

**Sorry for the late update! I've been on vacation, working on other stories, and having family problems. Sadly, there will only be one or two chapters left for this story. It is already longer than I had expected it to go originally. I hope you liked it! Please leave your thoughts in a review!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


End file.
